Sources: Destined To Be
This is a stockpile of all the stories that will be woven into the story of my upcoming fanfic, Destined To Be. Event 1: Io's Murder(Nick, Trick, Noah and Luna) Event 2:Rosa and Lexie's Deaths(Luna) (Just a side note, Dio, I've been meaning for my whole "first generation" of HD characters to be dead. Io, Lexie, Rosa, and Lunari, dead in that order. Io from a certain bullet wound, Lexie from untreated injuries, Rosa from fried circuits, and Lunari from a strange disease...,) Event 3: Planning for Siege (Aether, Joshua, Noah and Luna) "(Rachel) after being stunned for a moment, she collapses. Something was wrong. She got back up shortly after, as her eyes opened, now a stormy grey instead of Deep blue. Such a powerful force with no responsibility cannot be allowed to exist. It throws everything off balance. The fate of all of Mobius could be doomed just depending on his mood, and none of us could stop it. None of us. It's-it's a long shot.... and I know I'm not the one for the job.... but he needs to be stricken down." "(Zendred) This monster.....his power is beyond those of others that I've fought. How can a being like this possibly be brought?!?! Hmph...it doesn't even matter now. He must be put down. If we do not do it, his existence will mean the end of all of us, including the universe. Although, I will not be able to do this alone. I must gather the most pure-hearted warriors of this planet. But where can I even start?" He turns to Rachel. "You worked with heroes un-equivalent to his sight of things, right? You know who are actual warriors of the planet, "Mobius"?" She nodded, but seemed to stop herself momentarily, her eyes changed back to their regular blue. She clutched her chest. "I know this seems ridiculous, but killing him may not be the answer. The more we take, the less we have. So, we must solve this problem peacefully; by giving. Teaching him restrai-" she stopped, as if something was coming over her again. "Now, now," said a green-haired man, entering the area. His regal robe danced with the cool winds. "We all know it is void because he is already deranged as he is now." He quickly made a fist with his right hand. "We will have to utterly extirpate the threat. Although he does not endanger Antiquus, he will bring peril to Mobius itself merely because of his twisted ideals." He looked at Zendred. "Perhaps you need support to eliminate the subject at hand. You have my sword." Rachel seemed to have been affected again by.... something. She looked back up, her eyes now a piercing, crystalline blue. "If you're looking for warriors, we have plenty. The magic Spirits would love to help. This young one and her mother are potent back-up, and should not be underestimated. Along with the two of us, we have quite the team." "I know someone else who might will be a great help..." Zendred quickly said. He pulled out a symbolized sheet of paper, which had a sorta mask on it. He then laid it on the floor, and reached out his hand to give the paper a sinister energy. Rachel backed up from this, instinctively. The ground began to open up, with a sort of large portal opening up. The area inside appeared to have fire and bloody skies. In the area, beings were crouched up, cradling themselves. Out of them all, one of them were standing up, his appearance resembling that of Zendred's. Rachel looked on for a moment, before clutching her chest again. Something strange was going on. Voorkleit appeared beside the group, seemingly because he instantly teleported there. Rachel was breathing hard, before she landed on the ground. It appeared she had fainted from whatever had happened to her. Zendred went over to her, to see if she was okay. Rachel seemed to be fine, she wasn't hurt. But, what happened? She was contradicting herself earlier, maybe it had to do with that.... "Interesting," the figure spoke as he saw Voorkleit. "I am assured that the purging of that self-absorbed imbecile would go as planned." Zendred then began to put shackles on Voorkleit's arms and legs. Rachel woke up, with a slight moan. "Wh-what happened...." "Lass, you seem distressed," the figure spoke. "I'm alright now, but, what happened to me?" She asked. She was talking weird earlier, and even talked about herself in third person at one point.... "You collapsed." Rachel sighed, nodding, clutching her amulet. She was starting to piece it together by herself.... "Now, I ask you, lass," the figure told her. "Do you honestly fear for Nickolas' extirpation, despite being his daughter?" "I...." Rachel faltered, hesitating for a moment. "He needs to be stopped. I usually say this needs to be done peacefully, but that attempt has been unsuccessful." "Lass," the figure called. He looked at the girl sternly. "There are some problems in life that need to be solved the hard way." The figure gazed upon the sky. "That is why warfare is born." Rachel sighed disdainfully. "I suppose you're right. " She didn't like the answer, but she had to put that aside now. "A fruitless branch must be cut down- otherwise there will not be a fruitful branch to replace it." "Thank you...." Rachel said, gratefully. "This is what life is. The deranged stay deranged. They must be replaced! A self-absorbed entity only benefits himself. They afflict others by their selfish actions. It is a threat in the system." Rachel listened to him and his teachings, thoughtfully. "As the deranged stay deranged, judgment is inevitable. Who would think of escaping their fate? Only fools attempt such a thing." "I understand now. Thank you." Rachel said, formally. He formed a fist with his right hand. "Nickolas, you will be crumpled once more. Be wary for my return." He looked at Rachel. "Anything. To protect those I hold high regard for." Rachel's face opened up into a modest smile. "And to avenge the one I hold so dear. Her death by the hands of that imbecile wounded my very soul." As he was wallowing in sorrow, warm winds attempted to comfort him. Rachel nodded in agreement, walking over to comfort him. "M-me too...." "If I had foreseen such a tragedy, I would have..." Rachel hugged Joshua, not really sure how to help but willing to try. "I understand your sorrow. Io taught me like the parent Nickolas never was." She remarked, before she started to tear up as well. He was startled when she, of all people, hugged him. It was that familiar feeling back then... "Y-You...." Rachel seemed surprised. "Huh?" "Y-You... hugged me. This feeling is very familiar." Rachel stopped for a second, not knowing what he meant. "A-Anyway, you have my gratitude." Joshua slightly looked away, not used to being hugged by non-relatives, much less women. He took a deep breath. "To the spirits that tended her with love, will you hear my plight?" A few magic spirits started to show up around the two of them. Event 4: The Attack (Aether, Joshua, Noah, Grendal, Mav and Luna) Lunari was practicing with her spirit form, finding time for a break amongst her travels. She was at the edge of a forest. Light footsteps on the grass, although faint, were heard approaching. "Huh?" Lunari mumbled, hiding shyly, though her body was still visible. At first glance, it might have looked like she was taking a nap. Those were the footsteps of an unknown male figure, walking towards Lunari's location. He somewhat looked in grief, despite his cold blue eyes partially concealing his deep emotion. Lunari peeked out, seeing the figure. She could tell (for the most part) his emotion, and felt bad for him. "Poor guy..." She thought to herself. The figure slanted his eyes, as if something is within the area. He quickly looked around him. He would have caught a glimpse of Lunari's spirit, as she didn't hide fast enough. She was a transparent, light blue figure, a bit blurry. "Show yourself." He was able to catch a glimpse due to his very high level of perception. Lunari peeked out from behind the tree again, a bit nervous. She had never been found so easily before. She knew that was partially her fault, but it was still freaky. He slowly walked towards the tree. He reached for his left waist, ready to draw a weapon from thin air. Lunari slowly backed away, shyly. What was he doing? She didn't know, she barely wanted to find out. He stopped before the tree. He teleported, reappearing close to the tree in the opposite direction from where he was. "Eep!" Lunari turned around to face him. From that angle, he could see both Lunari's spirit and her body not too far off. He saw the soul and the body. He looked at her soul form in cold eyes. Lunari seemed frightened. "C-can I help you, sir?" She asked. "Are you perhaps eyeing me?" He crossed his arms. "I don't recall a lady following me suit in most places here on this planet." "Um, N-no, I wasn't spying on you, I--" She replied in quintessentially awkward fashion. She was telling the truth, as she had only meant to hide when he had found her so easily. She was rather shy, especially in her spirit form, because that's when she was most vulnerable. He looked at the visage of the soul in keen observation. "No need to add. I sense that your visage is genuinely innocent." He glanced at the body back there then he looked back at the soul. "Is that yours?" He pointed at the body, already knowing she was in her soul form. Lunari nodded, mildly surprised he had put it together so quickly. Most people were left puzzled when they first realized what she was doing. "Would you go back to it? I do not like talking with your bare soul." "Oh, okay." Lunari replied, before floating back to her body, going back into it. She stood up, a tad bit wobbly, and dusted off her dress. He walked towards Lunari. "First off, my name is Joshua Zephyrius. What is yours?" "My name is Lunari. Nice to meet you." Lunari replied, with a small smile. "Wonderful name," he commented. He looked around. "Do you know of a certain hedgehog named Nickolas?" Lunari looked surprised. "Y-yes....?" "Do you know where he is? I need to settle things with the boy." "He's probably at his dojo...." Lunari replied. "Not to pry, but may I ask what happened?" "....He killed Io." Lunari was speechless. There was no way. He wouldn't have..... And then it sunk in. He did. Without a single word, she started to cry. "My utmost apologies," Joshua told her. "I shouldn't have said it directly." "N-no, it's okay.... Nick would have never told me...." Lunari said, bawling. In her mind, this was partially her fault. She had left him alone, unchecked, never asked where he was. She had married him and saved his life a couple times. Io had saved him many times too. And this is what Io gets in return? "Would have never told...? I sense a bond between you two." She didn't even want to admit it now, she was ashamed of herself. Wife of a murderer. "H-he's..... he's my husband........" She admitted. Joshua's eyes went cold again but this does not signify hate toward the woman. ".... I see." He crossed his arms. "But how miserable..." Lunari didn't even answer over her sobbing. She was heartbroken. And then she realized something. Rachel. She was going to be devastated. "... Why have you bonded with such a boy?" "He was so nice when we met... he saved me many times.... But now THIS!" Lunari started bawling again. He tapped her left shoulder with her right hand. Lunari looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears. He quickly hugged her to comfort her. Lunari hesitantly accepted, hugging him back. "Thank you...." "I swear," he said. "He will pay in blood." Lunari nodded slowly, barely even sure what to do with herself. He let go. "I do not give a darn if he is your husband. I will ask for Io's blood from his hands." "O-okay..." Lunari answered. "Let's get going then. I know where the dojo is, so I can lead you there. And I'm pretty sure Rachel is there as well, I have to tell her what happened..." "You have my gratitude, milady." "And you have mine." Lunari started to lead the way, headed towards the dojo, trying to calm down and dry her tears. In the dojo... "His room is that way...." Lunari whispered, pointing down the hallway. "I'm going upstairs to Rachel's room." A shadow stood at the doorway. It then began to silently follow them. Joshua waited for Lunari. He was unaware of the presence because it was a shadow. A portal also opened up at the doorway, with a known duo stepping out of it: Zendred and Voorkleit. Lunari realized he was waiting, and shook her head no. "Just go...." She said, keeping her voice down, halfway up the stairs. Joshua silently headed towards Nickolas' room. The two proceeded to walk, then standing behind Joshua. Lunari walked up to Rachel's room, to see her bawling, holding Io's staff. Obviously, Rachel had already heard. "Don't bother...." Rachel said. "They already told me." He stopped before the door. He looked at the two demons. "Good to have your company," he telepathized. Outside the dojo was a large fleet surrounding it. "Rachel, I'm so sorry..." Lunari started to say, but Rachel interrupted. "Mom, you have no idea. She was the parent I never had. Nick was always going off and fighting, he never listened to me, his daughter, screaming in his ear that there was a better way. Obviously, he didn't listen to Io when they did the same." "Good to be here, for the most part. I want a great battle, and a great kill." Voorkleit telepathized back. "Ah, I wonder what his energy feels like. " "Finally, a historical battle is at hand," Joshua telepathized back. Rachel turned, and Lunari saw a bruise upon the left side of her face. "Hon, what happened?" Rachel looked angry. "That's what happened when I walked in, sobbing and holding Io's staff, telling myself that this was a nightmare and it wasn't really happening..." Rachel explained, bursting into tears. He telepathized to the great fleet. "Prepare to strike after the civilian evacuation." The head commander of the fleet, Cordelia Eurius, voiced from an Aetheris dome. "Your will be done, milord." He looked at the two demons and telepathized, "Prepare yourselves." "Come on Rachel, let's go. Pack up your stuff, just like I showed you." Lunari said, reminding Rachel of how she packed for traveling. Joshua crossed his arms. "I wonder how is Lunari doing," he thought. The two demons summoned soldiers, formed out of fire and darkness, so that they could have some support. They all pulled out weapons. "Excuse me for a moment," he telepathized to the two demons. "I'll tell the two to evacuate. Now." Rachel had all her stuff packed up, and picked up Io's staff. He walked towards the stairs and waited for the two. The shadow then went away from the darkness revealing itself to be Hectic. He was planning to join them, to make the pain Nick would feel horrible and slow. Right before Rachel left, a little figure jumped onto her shoulder. Alaine. The three headed downstairs. "I would like you to evacuate the dojo. Maintain approximately 500 meters of distance from it. Understand?" Joshua telepathized to the two women. "Okay, thank you." Joshua could hear Rachel's answer. "Thanks..." Lunari replied, telepathically as well. The two both went outside, heading as far as they were told. Joshua walked back towards the two demons. "Ready?" he telepathized. Suddenly, a large flash of light appeared above the ship. As the light cleared, a fleet resembling the Death Star appeared in the sky. "We're ready..." The two said at the same time, telepathically. Lunari stopped once they were out far enough, where as Rachel wanted to keep going. "Mom? Don't tell me you're going to help them." This was indeed what Lunari was planning, but she saw the disgusted look on Rachel's face. She changed her mind, and kept going. "We enter first. We will demolish the dojo with our fleets if we periodically take the battle outside." Although, the fleet was rather not as big, it still was extremely big. Then, a large, metal cabinet door opened from under it. A minigun-like weapon pulled itself from the ship, a crystal in the middle, while four metal rods surrounded it. " Got it. " Zendred said telepathically. After walking for a bit, Rachel changed her mind too. Nick, the father she never wanted, was now a murderer. Time for him to pay. She stopped, and the two looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. "Alright then, mother. Go ahead." Rachel assured Lunari. Lunari then laid down, and used her spirit form, quickly floating back to the battle. Joshua opened the door slowly, peeking inside Nick's room. Nick was in his room, playing a video game, with headphones on. Hectic blended in with the group so he wouldn't possibly be seen. Joshua went inside in a casual manner. "Do you mind if I go in?" Lunari's spirit had soon caught up to the group. Lunari joined with Joshua, as he could feel her presence, her strength surging within him. Nick took off his headphones, and grabbed Josh in a chokehold. "Why are you here?" "Huh?" He looked down upon Nick in cold eyes. "I guessed you do mind, after all." "Yeah, punk. What are you doing in my dojo?!?" Nick threw him to the ground. However, as he slammed him, Josh disappeared into thin air. He reappeared behind him. Hectic sneaked in, trying to sneak over to him for a surprise attack. "Now, now, we have a rude fellow here." Josh signaled his allies to attack now. Voorkleit slammed through the door, shattering it into pieces. Zendred followed behind, pulling out his sword to slash at Nick as he lunged forward. Nick teleported out of the way. "Nope." Hectic pulled up his fist, feeling newfound strength as he was about to punch Nick in the back of the head. Joshua extended forth his right hand, creating a green magic circle in front of him. The winds started to accumulate around him. Nick was completely unaware of Hectic, as he was already focused on Joshua. "Huh. Showoff." Josh's blue eyes formed glowing cyan hypotrochoids, signaling that his tachyon energy is pooling up inside him. A mighty gust of wind lunged towards Nick at very high speeds. Lunari helped Josh, adding some of her own energy to the mix. Nick stood there and took it, unharmed. "Wow. Really?" Joshua looked at Hectic. Hectic saw the opportunity, and he took it. As his body surrounded him with a dark aura, with his eyes a dark yellow, he rushed his hand down towards Nick. "Now." Joshua was not in his original position. He was gliding towards Nick in unseen speeds and released his tachyon energy-charged kick at him with full force. Nick reached behind him, and grabbed Hectic's wrist, flinging him to the ground. At this point of time, Joshua will probably hit Nick on his face. Nick did get hit, and countered with a punch from his other hand. Hectic hit the ground, but got up immediately to unleash a dark-energy wave, having enough strength to push something back. Joshua teleported beside Hectic. Within a split-second, a cluster of wind blades formed around Nick which lunged towards him in high speeds. Nick teleported out of the way of both, before he sensed something. Lunari. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?" Joshua unsheathed the Aetergeheim from a veil of wind. "She is fighting in her own volition." He pointed his broadsword at Nick. "You are merely delaying your inevitable fate. Prepare yourself!" Suddenly, Rachel walked in, looking angry like she never had been before. "What did YOU do to them, huh?" She shouted at Nick. Nick summoned his light sword to counter. "You have taken the life of the one I hold so dear. By this, you will pay with all of your blood!" Joshua proclaimed. "You took her! You didn't even care! She didn't even put up a fight, she was trying to stop you from destroying everything. Her home! Our home! US!!! EVERYONE!!!!" Rachel was screaming at the top of her lungs by this point. With everyone talking about Io, this made Hectic's feelings become more dark. A dim, dark energy began to spiral around Hectic silently. They could or couldn't know, but his power was secretly increasing. As this happened, objects in the room began to slowly hover around the ground. Slowly, the darkened aura around his body seemed to be getting more dark as Hectic silently got more mad. "However, I shall not be driven by hate against the subject. I will grow to hate your transgression. Therefore, we shall wipe it out by wiping you." Rachel nervously backed away from Hectic. Nick looked unimpressed, he only had a couple marks. "Ooh, scary. Well, sorry, but she was in my way." Joshua pointed his sword on Nick's throat. "You sow what you reap, unwise one." Nick pushed the blade away with his sword. "Not today." "It is. En garde!" As the sword was deflected but was not separated from Joshua's hand, he spun in a clockwise motion and swung it across him while it was charged with wind energy. Nick backed up, and the sword grazed his chest, leaving a long cut. "I WILL MAKE BLOOD LEAK FROM YOUR FACE!!!!" The darkness then exploded around Hectic, giving away a sudden forceful pulse. He then swiftly flew towards Nick extremely fast , about to punch him through his face. Nick countered the punch. "Not happening." The punch's impact unleashed a fatal shockwave, in which a great pulsing force was unleashed. Hectic cried out in pain, for he had shattered all of the bones in his hands. He stood back and weep silently as his hand hanged loosely, blood dropping from the open wounds. His arm healed in a matter of seconds thanks to his light energy. With this, he then tried a different tactic. He turned around as he tried to punch Nick. Nick didn't see this one coming, and took it right to the face. Unbeknownst to Nick, there was a clone of Hectic, embedded with dark energy. He also went forward to punch Nick on the other side of the cheek. Nick fell to the ground before the clone could punch him. Both Hectics go over to grab Nick. Nick teleports out of the way. "Not bad... but not good enough." He blasted them both with fire. The clone disintegrated immediately after it got lit on fire. Hectic, however, wasn't merely affected thanks to the light energy recovering each burn. In a matter of seconds, the fire departed. "Hah!" Nick laughed, being cocky. He tried to rush Hectic and punch him. Hectic had enough time to dodge the attack as he tried so set balance on his footwork. "Enough!" A woman's voice calls out from the side. A shield of solid light enveloped Hectic's body, protecting him from the force of the kick... the impact would still send him back somewhat, and the shield shatters immediately afterward. Hectic was kicked, and was hit back by only a few feet, the shield then disappearing. "Who did that?" The source seemed to be a mongoose woman, wearing a light blue dress and a silver breastplate. She wielded a staff in her right hand. " Who is that..? " Hectic thought. Lunari might know who this was. Might. Lunari was still joined with Josh, but noticed the mongoose. She left Josh for a moment so the mongoose could see her. "Lyndis?" Lyndis would glance over at Lunari, noticing she was in her spirit form. "Lunari? What are you doing here? This man is very dangerous!" "I know, I'm helping my friends. Don't worry about me. This is what my spirit form is for; support." Lunari explained. She knew what she was doing. "I--" Lyndis thought for a moment. "...I understand, then. I just don't want you or anyone else to get hurt because of him." Lunari smirked, confidently. "That's what I'm here for." Joshua brandished his sword, ready to pull out a series of sword attacks. "We thank all the help we need. Lunari, let us start the real battle!" He chanted. His eyes glowed cyan. His usual swordplay stance looked very cold and lethal despite being highly regal. Lunari joined with Joshua once more. "I've got your back." Lyndis grips her staff with both hands. Joshua's sword was augmented by pure wind energy, which he in turn released in the form of a fairly large wind blade towards Nick. Nick didn't move far enough out of the way, and it grazed his arm. Joshua lunged toward him at unseen speeds (almost as if it was teleportation) and swung his sword downwards at him as a means to draw him into his combo. Nick sidestepped, and retaliated with close-up flames. Joshua, although generally vulnerable against fire magic, was unaffected because of the pure wind energy enveloping him that extinguishes a fairly large amount of non-Ancient Pyrokinetic flames on contact. He was rotating in a clockwise motion, so he applied more force to increase his attack speed. He swung his sword in the same direction again. Nick got hit, and took a pretty severe cut to the chest. He started to bleed. Lyndis fires a concentrated beam of light from her staff, focusing on the cut. She was trying to burn him from the inside-out. Nick got hurt, and doubled over. It didn't kill him, not yet, but he was almost defenseless now. Lyndis teleports above Nick, leaving behind several bolts of light from her previous position. They'd move in to strike him as she fired more from her staff. Nick got hit in several positions; his head, his back, and once again in the chest. He collapsed to the floor. Lyndis floats down next to Hectic and Joshua. Hectic went over to Nick, pulling up his finger as it then had a pint of light appear on it. Although, if charged up, will shot out a thick beam of light, which will appear as a sword soon as Hectic was planning to put it through Nick's chest. In his whole life, he never actually wanted to kill a person, but this one, he would want to make suffer slowly before he would die. A platter of sinister torture for what he did for Io. What will be for dessert, will be unknown.... Nick laid there, defenseless, weak. Before he knew it, Nick had a sword-like beam sheath through his chest. Blood began to rush onto the floor as Hectic began to widen the wound. He then slowly began to raise his finger, the beam of light moving with this action, while Nick was riding on the beam. "You feel sorry yet, Nick?" Nick couldn't respond. But then, Rachel piped up. "Hectic, No!" : He throws Nick away from the bean, and onto the floor. But then, for some strange reason, Hectic was trying to tend to a Nick's wound with his photokinesis! "He doesn't need to die just because of me. He should deserve a second chance. Everyone does. Even if I doing something that's wrong, I still stick to my word: No one has to die." "I..." Lyndis had all but given into her fears that someone like Nick posed a danger to everything that she'd worked up to. "...Are you certain that someone like that can be changed?" "Thank you Hectic. If we were to kill him for our revenge, how much better are we?" Rachel spoke. Some sort of Aircraft is heard in the sky above the Dojo. Rachel wasn't even sure what to do with herself now, much less with Nick. Heck, even Io couldn't make up her mind when she was around. "Such a powerful force with no responsibility threatens us all...." Airion would lecture Rachel, and Celeste. "Please, he can change with time." Celeste would reply. Rachel didn't know her future, much less her father's. In an outrage, she left Hectic, dashing past the group. She picked up a translucent staff leaned up against the wall, a gift to Nick from Lady Tempest and Io. After a bit. The sound of it grows distant, and then it comes back, and grows Distant once more. "Excuse me, but... what's that sound?" Lyndis asked. Did something just..... Deploy ground forces? Rachel pointed the staff at her father, before being conflicted about it once again. "How much better are we?" Rachel remembered. She collapsed, defeated purely from self-conflict. Lyndis approaches Rachel, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I understand what you must be going through. This is a difficult decision to make... but you must decide with confidence." As he heard the sound, Hectic stood up and went into a battle stance. Zendred and Voorkleit also became curious of said sound, and slowly grabbed the handle of their swords behind their back. If the entrances (assuming doors) were closed. The sounds of break-in were soon heard. If the entrance was open, Footsteps would be heard "We have entered the target building. Proceeding with mission objective." Rachel dropped the staff. She didn't want to stoop to his level. Lyndis stands up. "What is the meaning of this?!" Footsteps were heard. Some seemed to be checking the other possible rooms, while a couple were heard heading for Nick's room. Lunari then quickly left Joshua, running out the door and blocking the entrance. She didn't know what her daughter was doing... but she didn't want anyone to interrupt her. This was more of a symbolic gesture, as whoever was coming could easily phase right through her transparent, intangible spirit. A dark cloaked man watches from afar The Footsteps soon reached the Entrance to Nick's room. But were startled by Lunari's appearance ???: Whoa! "What are you doing here?" Lunari asked. They were right to be startled; seeing a ghost like her was a bit sudden. ???: ... His appearance seems to be Military, and was a Mobian Fox. He wore armor one would typically wear for a Mobian Fox in the Baxter Mobian Trooper Infantry Class. Is he... apart of the Jkirk Federations? Lunari glared at the Fox, as if demanding an answer. ???: He also seemed to be holding a type of Sniper Rifle. He puts his free hand on a Radio uplink on his helmet "I've got eyes on a potential Civilian. Appearance looks Supernatural, however." "Supernatural alright. What do you want?!?" The cloaked man looks around his surroundings before prepping a ritual Baxter Fox: That's none of your concern. Except you are within an area of operations. "What area of operations, sir? This is our house." Lunari asked, surprisingly stern. Baxter Fox: Look. All you need to know, is that we're hunting down this so-called King of Mobius. Alright? Now I need to check this room. Lyndis may have overheard the conversation, and sighs. An additional trooper, this time a Mobian Rhino, comes walking beside the Fox. He's wearing heavier armor, but typical of a Rhino in the same Infantry Class. Apparently he's armed with some kind of Missile Launcher. "What's going on here?" At that time, he would probably notice that the door was open, and her hands were phasing through the doorframe slightly. She could be passed right through. Baxter Fox: Oh. Wait a second. He proceeds to walk through Lunari. And is now seen by everyone in the room "..." A part of the sky glows red "Why in the world are you here?!" Lyndis questions the fox. Lunari shivered slightly, not quite used to being passed right through like that. Baxter Fox: Oh. Great. More civilians- He spotted Nick, if he's still there that is "I am not a civilian!" Lyndis shouted. Nick is still there, unconscious and lightly wounded. Baxter Fox: .... He places his free hand on the radio uplink on his helmet "Target Sighted. I repeat. Target is sighted. All available units, proceed to my location." Rachel got back up, standing over Nick. "Please no...." Lyndis sighs. "Nick, I shall keep you alive just this once... if only that you may see for yourself what your ignorance has wrought!" The Baxter Rhino entered the room as well. Baxter Rhino: What is going on in here? Baxter Fox: He points his Sniper Rifle at Nick, his right eye within the scope of the rifle Lyndis taps her staff down, creating a shield of solid light. "..." a red volt of lightning strikes the ground Lunari got right up in the fox's scope, trying to spook him. Baxter Rhino: Wasn't even aiming his Launcher at anything yet. He was alerted to the sound of lightning, however, along with the Fox, and the 6 other Troopers within the Dojo Lunari glared at the Fox, right up in his scope. "Back. Off." Baxter Fox: ?! He looked away from his scope Lunari got up above the scope now, her transparent hands on his rifle. She glared at him. Lyndis hadn't attacked yet. 6 Troopers came into the room. 2 were Mobian Hedgehogs, 1 a Mobian Wolf, 2 Mobian Cats, and 1 Mobian Turtle. They were a part of the squad sent to the Dojo. Voorkleit went towards the troopers, slowly looking back and forth towards them. : Baxter Fox: Why are you even protecting this.... Tyrant? He needs to be eliminated, as it is our mission objective to rid of him. How he survived before the Ita Ciyet incident is beyond me.. "If we kill him to get our revenge, how much better are we?" Rachel insisted. "Plus, he has already been defeated. Do you not see that?" Lyndis inquires. Baxter Fox: Defeated. Sure. But not eliminated. Oh, yeah. Who said this was for revenge? "Then what is it for? Money? That's even worse." Rachel hissed. Baxter Fox: No. Who said this was for money as well? We're not mercenaries. We're Jkirkian Soldiers. We are here to make sure this Tyrant stays down, for good. "Ah, yes... JKirk. Haven't you caused enough trouble, yourselves?" Lyndis asked. Baxter Fox: What are you even talking about? "Attacking civilian cities located in the Trinity Organization, for one. Have you somehow forgotten that, or has time itself forgotten?" Lyndis responded. Baxter Fox: What the hell is Trinity? Lyndis blinks. Looks like she got the timelines mixed up. "...Nevermind." Lyndis looks embarrassed. Baxter Fox: Plus. Why would we attack Civilian cities? That's just messed up. Baxter Fox: ...Okay then. The rest of the Jkirkian squad seem to have their weapons equipped, but not aimed at anyone. Zendred and Voorkleit walked in front of Nick's weak body, positioning themselves in front of him. Voorkleit then placed his palm up to the Jkirkian troopers, as if to signal them not to do anything to Nick. Lyndis kept her shield up. Baxter Fox: ....Okay. This situation is just getting ridiculous. You're protecting a freaking Tyrant. "He needs discipline more than a bullet to the head." Lyndis said. Baxter Fox: Er.. Plasma. Baxter Fox: Also. If he is in need of discipline. Why not give him some earlier? That way this entire operation wouldn't have happened. "We tried. Io tried. He didn't listen....." Rachel slowly drooped her head and walked away, starting to weep. Hectic got up, slowly pointing his finger at the fox. Baxter Fox: He slowly notices Hectic lift up his finger ...? Lyndis tried to comfort Rachel. Rachel tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. She missed Io so much; her wisdom, her comforting presence after a bad day, the faint smell of potions about her. She was bawling now; she couldn't stop. She remembered how she learned to tell Airion from Celeste just from posture and mannerisms alone; she felt like she had really accomplished something. Lyndis lets out a deep sigh. "...We lead by example." Suddenly, a large mass of shadows sprang from behind the men. The shadows then went over to Nick, and shuffled around him to form a giant bubble of some kind, which would protect Nick. The troops were startled by the sudden appearance of these shadows Baxter Fox: What in the hell?! a large monster walks out, "You flatter." Baxter Fox: ... He looks at Hectic Is this your doing? Joshua sighed. "How did you get here?" he told the monster. "Anyways, it is inevitable that my regiment will demolish this dojo. Prepare for evac." Nick was still unconscious on the floor, but he slowly started to stir. He moaned, hurt. The great fleet of the Empyrdom, known as the Regiment of Australis, prepared to demolish the dojo. "Huh?" Nick looked up at all the unfamiliar faces. "Get out. Now." "Oh? Still standing?" Joshua noticed him. "Strange. You did not attempt to ascend to a stronger form." "As you gaze upon the last shrapnels of this structure, may you carve these moments in your mind for eternity." "I underestimated you guys. But no more of that." Nick said, turning Super 2. Joshua looked at him, not surprised. "I expected such a gesture. However, this won't do." He took out a Zephyrian Stone from his regal coat. Nick dashed at Joshua, and kicked at his hand, in an attempt to knock the stone away. Joshua was full of concentration so he was able to read his movements. He teleported behind him and harnessed the stone's power. A green magic circle released a great current of winds around him, causing light wooden materials in the vicinity to be shredded in pieces. Joshua's hair darkened somewhat. Nick didn't seem to care. He could restore the dojo later. He just had to win this fight. Nick tackled Joshua, and went for a huge punch. However, Joshua was too fast even for him, since he is already faster than him in a huge degree. He silently darted behind him and thrust his tachyon-enhanced right foot at the right side of Nick's head, attempting to damage his ear. Due to the tremendous velocity (take momentum: p=mv) of the attack, Joshua would be able to bypass Nick's physical defense, should the attack connect. Nick tried to duck, and the attack hit his quills. Nick backflipped, rather impressively, into an upward kick. Joshua was hit on his chin. He was forced upwards the roof and crashed. He felt a significant amount of pain. However, his presence seemingly disappeared in the area. Nick oriented himself correctly now, before trying to find where Josh was. He focused, trying to sense Joshua. A huge green magic circle appeared on the dojo's floor. The mighty winds gathered within the area. The pressure was increasing as if the dojo was sinking. Not literally but the oxygen levels are decreasing around the place. This might drastically affect Nick's performance if he cannot survive without oxygen or he is not fast enough to react accordingly to the area effect. Nick coughed, the lack of oxygen affecting him already. Lunari reacted quickly and joined with Josh again. She started to heal him, hoping dull the pain from the earlier kick. Joshua's presence was completely concealed in the area because of the winds that distract the focus of anyone who might be fighting him, unless the opponent is an aerokinetic like him. His energy consumption was measly because of Lunari's support. The area effect still remained. All of a sudden, high-velocity blades of wind with a fairly high oscillation rate were swung across Nick. Nick got hit, not moving fast enough to dodge. He collapsed again, unable to do much more because of the lack of oxygen. The blades that hit him may leave shallow lacerations around his body. The conditions are still in effect. After a short while, the high-pressure winds accumulated around Nick and they formed a twister, sized enough to fit in the significantly damaged dojo. The winds attempted to carry Nick above the ground. Nick did indeed have a few cuts. When Nick got lifted up, he struggled in an attempt to get out. However it was to no avail. The twister forced its way out of the dojo which shredded most of the wood across its path. Additionally, this may drag Nick along with it. If it does, the shredded wood were mixed within it which may fly towards Nick and create the possibility of additional damage. Nick was hit a few times, in the head and on his back. He passed out, heavily battered and bruised, with a few cuts as well. The twister dissipated after it moved a hundred meters away from the dojo. Nick landed on the ground hard, unconscious and hardly even breathing. Joshua reappeared before him. "Stand up, I demand thee." Nick didn't respond. He was out cold. He waited for the boy to regain his ground. He did not want to directly bruise him while he was yet down as it is dishonorable. "Hmm. He passed out." Joshua sat on the grass, waiting for him to regain consciousness, although it will take a long time. The Regiment of Australis moved closer towards the dojo. This signalled everyone still inside to evacuate immediately. Rachel came back outside, walking towards Joshua. She sat down as well. Lunari could have healed him if she wanted to, but she wasn't willing to help him again. He looked at Rachel. "Behold your father; for he is beaten and out cold as the judgment has smitten his body with a good amount of stripes." He stood up. "Now, witness the dojo's downfall. Are you prepared for the pain this might bring you?" The large, circular ship's crystal began to shine directly, an electric field charging around it. The clouds began to rotate around it as the sky began to shine bloody red. Zendred turned to all of them. "You all might want to get away. This won't look good." Hectic proceeded to back away from the area, as he was not gonna wonder what was to happen next. Rachel nodded to Joshua, though she was somewhat lost in thought. The 88 Empyrean Dirigibles released 1056 Nexus Cluster Units towards the dojo. The swarm of these miniature cannons released an intricate web of thin yet high-density energy beams around it. The dojo was entrapped within the wide web and was incinerated as a result. Rachel knew she lost a few things there, mainly the rest of her books, but she really didn't care. She'd read most of them cover-to-cover several times to keep herself out of "training." To her, that was an attempt to turn her into a megalomaniac like her father, and that was the last thing she wanted. "Lass," Joshua approached her. "Yes?" Rachel asked. "Have you prepared to choose your residence?" Rachel shook her head no. "I'm going to travel with my mother. Just like she used to." She explained. "To where?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "That's the fun part. We're adventurers. Who knows where we're going next?" She chuckled, feeling a bit better about herself now. "That's my girl...." Lunari said, sounding proud of her daughter. "Interesting," he commented. "If you want to visit my home planet during your adventure, please do use this," he told her. He handed her a glowing indigo stone. The ship pulled back the crystal, as it then disappeared visibly, its atoms spreading away as it was gone. "Thank you...." Rachel answered, grateful. "Umm, I think you should have this." She handed him Nick's translucent staff, which was embedded with blue crystals. It was originally a gift from the magic spirits, and the crystals would allow him to communicate with them. "You have my greatest gratitude. Yet may I ask you to do tell what this staff does?" "The crystals on it will let you communicate with the magic spirits whenever you need to." Rachel explained. "Including you, I take it?" Rachel nodded. "I have Io's staff, which has the same gem on it." "I see." Joshua gazed upon the debris and the unconscious Nick. "Is he still alive?" "Likely. He never stays down for long." Rachel answered, with an annoyed sigh. "Should I put an end to his suffering?" Joshua asked. He reached for his left waist. He drew his Aetergeheim from a veil of wind. Rachel thought about it for a moment, and couldn't seem to make up her mind. "The law demands it, for the wages of murder is a just death. Unless you have no desire to end his afflictions." Rachel decided. "Go ahead, put an end to his suffering. Such a powerful force with no self-discipline threatens us all." She said, remembering Airion's opinion of him. He already had his second chance. "I see. Then this is his fate, after all. I will accept the movement of its wheel!" Joshua chanted. "For Io's murder, you shall pay in blood. You shall return to ashes." He spoke his last words for Nick and thrust his enchanted longsword down towards his chest. Rachel looked away. She knew the truth, that Nick would still be around one way or another. He had revived himself before, as Lunari had told her, and he could probably do it again. She didn't bother mentioning it, though, trying not to be harshly pessimistic. However, the sacred sword could seal the soul of its victim towards its fated destination. Seeing how divine the sword was (it was literally forged from the power of the elemental guardians), it has deific powers that can only be used in specific situations. This was the end of Nick, then. Unless he found some escape. Hectic had a smirk on his face, part of his eye yellow. Even if Hec-DEAD liked death to take its role, Hectic was also satisfied with Nick's faith, seeing that Nick had killed a dear friend with his power and emotion. Although, Hectic was a bit saddened. He turned his face from the group so that none would see a tear going down his cheek, as he was holding in his emotions dearly. The sword glowed green. Its divine power turned Nick's body into a mystical rock statue, with his soul eternally sealed within the lifeless vessel. Joshua pulled out his sword from the statue. "I would like this statue to be situated in the middle of the dojo's debris. Would anyone lend me a hand?" Lunari helped Joshua, lending him some of her power. Joshua created a current of strong winds to lift the statue towards the debris. He gently placed the statue on the middle. "And so the tyranny ends at last. Mobius is now assured of peace from Nick." Event 5: Lunari's Death Event 6: Fragile Bonds "(Arraura) Do you understand why I've brought you here?" "(?)*the figure nods, in silence*" "(Arraura) These friends of yours speak so lowly of the true gods. It is time to show them the error of their ways... but by bringing us together instead of pushing each other away. I brought you here because you understand that." "(?)*The figure nods again*" "(Arraura) In return for helping me with this task, I have a special gift for you. *A ghostly figure and a glowing orb appear beside her, the orb rolls toward her* This one you may have now to aid you on our quest. I... repurposed it slightly." "*The figure picks up the orb, a voice speaks to her in her mind*" "(???)Hello?" "(Arraura) Do you understand your task now, dear?" "(?) Of course, milady. *The figure walks away, whispering*" "(?) Mother, I will save you..." Event 7: Love and Hate Arraura watched the fight from her realm, sighing in distaste. "Rachel, darling. Come here." She beckoned, and a few angels brought the cloaked girl to her side. As the two watched, Rachel piped up angrily. "Milady, are you just going to let this happen? They are both becoming false gods and stealing your power!" Rachel ranted, angrily. "Relax, darling. How they actually attained their power, I know not. Your mother's power, I allowed; I knew she would use it to help others, not to attack other souls like this. But, I must ask you something, darling; is even a true God's power truly supreme? Is the flame god the only one to light a life-giving fire? If the god of inventions was the only one that could invent, what good would the mortals below be?" Arraura questioned her young pupil. "But- But!!" Rachel sighed. "You have a point, but this is different! They are using this sacred power to harm each other!" "Likewise, men have been burned, and killed with weapons invented by man. Both sides must be taken into account." Arraura explained. Tears started welling up in Rachel's eyes. "Fine. You have proven that to me. Thank you." She said, in the humility that Io had taught her. "But shall they be allowed to proclaim false godhood?" "No. They shall not." Arraura answered, blankly. "Calypso, come here." Arraura tapped Rachel's forehead, and a little bolt of blue energy arced from Rachel's head to Arraura's hand. "Oh, my darling Calypso. Always hiding, now aren't we?" She chuckled, the dark blue tint becoming a spot in the curled cyan lines on Arraura's arms. Arraura lent Calypso some of her boundless energy, and then tapped Rachel's forehead again to give Calypso back to her. "Remember, Rachel. They may proclaim their lies of godhood, but you have the blessing of a true goddess. Always remember that." The goddess assured Rachel, a smile gracing her face. "Now go show these false gods not only the power, but the love of a true god." Event 8: Destiny Child Within a fair distance of the fight, she stopped, taking a deep breath. She put one hand up to her face, hidden by the shadows of her hood. "This is why you gave me life..." She whispered, as if talking to someone who wasn't there. She then reached into her cloak, feeling something small, something warm. "This is why you gave me hope." She then went for a different pocket, grasping a blue orb. "This is why you gave me strength." She then held out her other hand, holding an awfully familiar staff. She stared at its dangling charm. "This is what you '''trained me for."' She then continued ever closer to the combatants... Event 9: The Destruction The blast was pushing Vul through entire timelines and he was crashing through multiple different realities and omniverses at the same time. Vul was slowly being ripped apart by the blast's power and he couldn't do anything to stop the blast as it was killing him. Then as the blast thinned down to a single thread, Vul thought to himself "Huh"? Then the blast suddenly exploded violently, which reduced Vul to ash as the entire plane of existence cracked and fell apart! Meanwhile, in a small pocket dimension made by Arraura to escape the fight, an angelic figure and a familiar spirit knelt before the spirit goddess. ''"I'm sorry, madam, these are all the survivors we could rescue..." The spirit said, motioning to an average sized group of people behind them. There were a few families from many different races. Angels were mixed in with the bunch, trying to calm them and account for everyone. The spirit looked as if she were about to cry... "Many of the angels failed to make it out in time." The angelic figure added, unable to believe what had just happened. The crowd of people behind them was all that was left of existence... The spirit floated off to join the crowd, as if looking for someone. Moments later, a small voice was heard crying behind Arraura. "I'm sorry... I failed you...." The voice whimpered, coming from a hooded girl curled up and bawling. "I failed all of you..." Category:References Category:Roleplays